


A Familiar Embrace

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Shepard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Worship, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/F, Intense, Just after Tuchanka, Knotting, Mass Effect 3, Mind Meld, Nudity, Omega!Liara, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rut, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: After receiving an ancient Prothean data storage device from a remote Shadow Broker dig, Liara is eager to consult its contents with Shepard before sending it to Admiral Hackett, thinking it could propel their understanding on the Crucible. However, after intruding into Shepard's cabin while the Alpha surprisingly works on Normandy requisitions forms, the mated pair begin to explore themselves again and make up for lost time they haven't enjoyed since over Hagalaz or en route to Ilos...
Relationships: Female Shepard & Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Familiar Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiddenfaithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/gifts), [Paige_Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Wonders/gifts).



The elevator delivered Dr T’Soni to the topmost level of the frigate, the quiet buzz of faster-than-light travel creating an incredible and other-worldly cocoon around Normandy, propelling it through the galaxy with a wonderful hum through the hull. She had another create-like container in her hands, returned from the hangar bay where it had been delivered, excitement making her smile over it finally arriving from one of her remote digs. She wanted to show Shepard, to give her Alpha some good news and Intel hopefully related to the Crucible.

The container itself was a glorified hard drive, a data disk used to store Prothean information and intelligence they had gathered from even older and dead species before. Regardless of what was stored within, it was worth a look and Liara felt compelled to share it with her mate. She could feel the influx of her lover’s scent before even exiting the elevator.

It was messy, high-functioning and swelling with matriarchal presence, even as Shepard took to herself in her cabin. It was one of the rare times she did; the Commander was a social creature, caring and personal with near every member of the frigate’s crew. The amount of times that she took alone to her personal suite was few and far between, and Liara could sense the swell of her scent because of it. Absence from people, from her mate, often seemed to make Shepard either wanton or moody. Liara caught her breath, suddenly flung back to times before just from smelling her mate within the boundaries of her cabin. Silently, she felt compelled further, identifying the mark of her Shepard. She pushed forward and entered, the doors splitting apart before her touch.

“Shepard?” T’Soni asked, quietly and suddenly timid, but still excitable from the artefact in her grasp.

The uncharacteristically silent commander was at the desk, down the small flight of steps and on the right flank of the expansive bed. Despite the R&D work and all the retrofits from the Alliance crews during the dry-dock, the bedroom and wider cabin was near the exact same apart from the removal of the EDI terminal. Liara looked to the black and white, dual-tone sheets, remembering the first time she had seen it.

_Shepard crosses from the steps, Liara handing her the small present she’d brought from the Shadow Broker Ship. The Commander’s dog tags, still remotely readable from the effects of re-entry and impact; Shepard nearly tears up at the sight of them, despite her tutting. The Asari reaches for her arm, scent manic and interception quick. Liara coos silently as Shepard reacts, giving more of her arm under the leather and slacks of her new Cerberus scrubs. The colours don’t suit her, the symbol even less – Liara knows it all about her Alpha, despite their drift of two years. The feelings were still there, fierce and fighting for survival against the slow dregs and assaulting faculties of nefarious time. The Commander reels a little, knowing where this will lead and precautious of falling right back into the fiery intensity of what they had had before and even after Ilos. Shepard is a hungry creature, sensual but carnal to her core, especially with her mates. Liara has sensed it before, reading her history and her very humanity with the mind meld related to the Cipher – the bed calls to both of them, their old flame burning brighter and brighter as they bask in the other’s scent. Liara’s is like water, scented and floral, indicative of Thessia and her incredible life there, while Shepard’s is a musk, wet and primal, deep like an old wood. She is totally undeniable._

_One touch to the Asari’s hips and Liara feels the pull of eternity. She gasps, her breath wet as Shepard takes charge, mouthing her intent._

_“Come to me...” She demands, and Liara’s eyes turn black. They embrace eternity for the first time in almost three years._

“Shepard?” Liara asked again, only just seeing her mate at the desk, laptop interface powered up and hands busy around the keyboard. The stoic Asari had only seen her mate use a computer a couple of times, never on her own. Kelly Chambers and later Samantha Traynor would be her dedicate Yeoman, seeing to all of her correspondence and moving it to a private terminal by the galaxy map in the CIC. But Shepard was here, answering letters of her own with files and files of reports and data next to her on padlets. Liara was almost aghast, surprised – Shepard sat with headphones over her messy and supremely feminine red hairstyle. Her fringe fell over the right side of her head, in her Omega’s view as the blue-skinned beauty rounded into the upper level desk unit, watching her mate work through the glass filled with ship models. She looked so quiet, felt so surreal. Without her so distinct scent, Liara might not have even detected her at all.

The Omega set down the small Prothean chest on the larger desk unit and graced her fingers along the crest of the swivel chair before moving gracefully down the steps to her mate. That rich and smoky musk filled the room, infecting the Asari and overriding her usually calm demeanour.

Sensually, she seized her mate’s headphones, slipping them back along the grooves of her impeccably messy and crimson hair, running her fingers through what she could get away with – Liara adored and lived for the Commander’s hair. “Wake up, Commander...” She gently spoke just louder than a whisper.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Shepard returned, abandoning her computer and files instantly to devote all her attention to her mate. “Guess I was in my old world writing these requisition reports.”

“Don’t you have Samantha for that? Or Karin?”

Shepard shrugged a little suavely. “I wanted to do it myself for a change; I think Sam and Karin deserve some time themselves,” she excused, closing down the form she had up and pulling the headphones fully around her neck, trapping the loose strands of her mullet of messy red hair. “You smell amazing...” Shepard breathed; finally letting her lover’s aroma hit her body. Instantly Liara could see the deep black irises of her hardy evergreen eyes dilating widely, her pores and nostrils taking in more and more of her Omega’s darling scent.

“Flatterer,” the stoic Asari countered quickly, her thumb and fingers tracing down from the thicket of red hair to Shepard’s temples, then down her cheeks to her lips. With a flick of her thumb the intent Omega toyed with her lover’s bottom lip, feeling her texture again and remembering how it felt down between her thighs or against her own mouth.

“You come up here with something for me, T’Soni?” The Alpha switched like the flick of an old coin, her jawline almost popping. “I know you didn’t come up here smelling like this just to come peel me away from requisitions forms. Damn... you really smell _good_ , Liara.”

“Oh, I... I just wanted to show you something from one my remote Shadow Broker digs,” she began to explain, wistfully looking back to the small data bank on the other desk, trying to concentrate suddenly. She tried, but Shepard’s presence clawed her attention back to the redhead. “I believe it’s a Prothean data drive, and it could contain data useful to help Admiral Hackett complete the Crucible...”

“What stopped you from sending it right to Hackett?”

What did stop her? She could have reviewed the data herself after sending the full contents of the drive to the Fifth Fleet and the Crucible decryption team. But she had been compelled to show her mate, craving her attention, desperate to be with her Alpha. Shepard swivelled in her chair, turning to face her Omega fully and spreading her legs a little widely, cocky as ever. Her musk filled the space between them, again infecting the resolute Asari. All the way down her delicate spine she felt tingles, all reaching for her azure.

“I wanted to show you, Shepard, maybe go through it with you,” she confessed, her neck wanting to twitch as she looked her Alpha up and down all over, from the slight smile across her boyish lips to the width to which she had spread her incredible legs. The welcome Alliance slacks were a little unflattering on anyway, but the regimental look on the Commander suited her better than her officer’s uniform. And she looked incredible in that.

Shepard rose to her feet almost all at once, but Liara stalled her, hands moving to the Commander’s shoulders to keep her slow. Something more snapped. “Well, we should take a look.”

“No, I... I think it can wait...”

“Wait? Everything okay?” The Commander asked, her hands jolting a little, snapping into action at her mate’s waist, her perfect hips that had always alerted Shepard to their width, their dimensions. There had always gnawed in the back of the redhead’s mind the shape of her Omega, how perfectly curved she was for children. Something within her always looked at her Asari Omega with broody and matriarchal eyes, carnal but so wanton.

Liara’s shape reacted to her touch, her whole body moving more into a position out of habit, a subject of the perfect routine – they’d been at it since Mars. Even after Shepard in hack for a time, they fell right into the rut they wanted after Hagalaz. Liara almost growled in reaction, her neck rolling again as she let Shepard touch her, offering her body to the Alpha. Tingles formed on the tips of the small appendages that made her ‘hair’, the crest of her headpiece also seeped in responsive pleasure. Her look told Shepard how much she wanted to leave the Prothean device, to take a breath, and then many.

“We haven’t seen each other in a little while, Shepard.”

“After the Citadel... I didn’t think Hackett was gonna bring us down from Condition One. But we can make up for what little we’ve lost, I think,” the Alpha soothingly explained, her hands deviating from Liara’s gorgeous hips and moving, destined to cup her cheek.

Her words felt like providence, destiny in a way, as the Asari surrendered her senses and let her Alpha take a little control, touching wherever she liked. It was here that she truly understood how much she always missed it when it wasn’t there – how much she constantly longed for Shepard’s hands all over her like this, and no one else’s. Benezia had never instructed her to be cautious with those she had own her, but Liara felt like she had chosen wisely nonetheless. Shepard was trusting and loyal, her touch gentle or not, perfectly undeniable for the Omega. Unspoken nothings transferred between them, Liara searching for a safe space within her own head and her Alpha’s musk, finding where she would float off to when in the hands and power of Shepard flexing on her role as an Alpha. As _her_ Alpha. All it would take would be a flinch, one sultry command from the Commander and Liara’s eyes would turn the deepest of black, her mind tucked away, and her body malleable.

“Shepard... Goddess, you smell incredible...”

“You remember what I said when you first came in here? After we took down the Shadow Broker?”

“I can never forget those words.”

“Then come to me, Liara,” Shepard demanded, her hands suddenly forceful, her sudden impatience snapping under her, compelling them both to kiss.

Liara tasted as she always did, pure freshness and incredible texture on the tongue. Shepard snarled into her lips, reaching forth with ravenous teeth and deep intent the moment she felt Liara’s security wither in her scent. Her own hands were on the Commander’s chest, pawing at her bosom for the layers to disappear already. The moment they were both clawing at each other they had already surrendered any sense of anything else. The redhead’s hands came to the small of her Omega’s back, Liara arching her form t better accommodate her lover’s grasp, surrendering her mouth a little more and eventually her neck to the hungry dominant clawing over her blue-skinned frame. This close, Liara could sense her body betraying her, sparks flying in the deeper recesses of her mind compelling her snap her eyes completely black and meld their minds together. The other species could feel touch and sense and sex in incredible ways, but Liara had the gift of the Asari, to take what she and Shepard felt to a completely different place where they could feel the raw chaos of each other, and watch stars form in their minds, their senses exploding.

“Shepard...” Liara begged, early gasping to claw her Alpha’s teeth and mouth from her oceanic blue neck. Her curves rattled, near desperate to be naked. “Are you not... expecting anyone?”

“Lock...” Shepard called, and the threshold to her apartment-like cabin froze, its hatchway locked off from the rest of the ship. Both heard the mechanical mechanism profoundly. “We are now, my love.”

“Intuitive,” Liara breathed heavily, a mass effect field forming in the palm of her hand.

With a touch of biotic force, the Omega snapped at the Commander’s belt, relieving her of it before Shepard could act on her more ravenous ideas. With her pants freed she snarled, Liara taking a step back before she do anymore. Another orb of purple dark energy snapped between her fingers, one projectile hitting her Alpha’s front and pushing her back into her chair before a much larger warp field took shape all around the Omega, unclipping her white and blue outfit in all the right places, gently pushing the clothes off of her body. “I’m all yours, Commander...” Liara sensually promised as the last pieces of hard and soft fabric, even her underwear fell off of her flawless form.

Shepard was naked in no time, her underwear and bustier remaining, waiting for the devoted Omega to take them off. The Asari paused first, standing between Shepard’s spread legs, watching her Alpha grow between them from folds to masterful shaft. This close to it and her mate again, both naked and already growing hotter in more ways than one, Liara couldn’t help but enjoy it.

She stepped closer, directly before her Alpha, who silently understood all she wants. Shepard’s hands were effective as they always had been, magnetising like clockwork to her Omega’s thighs, gently moving around their flank. Her azure was so close, only inches from the Alpha’s chin, almost taunting her as Shepard forced herself to look up and admire the perfection of her lover before her. Liara’s fingers graced the arms of the swivel chair, her legs tight together but no more effective at hiding ho wet she already was before Shepard. Already the Commander’s cock had grown to her full length, now near twitching between her own athletic thighs begging for relief, the promise of its mate nearby. Liara reeled again at the sight of her lover’s promise, leaning gently to take Shepard’s incredible need into her hand, reminded of its shape and size.

“Not yet.”

“Shepard?” Liara winced, her fingers vanishing and her back straightening as she stood again before her Alpha. The Commander breathed, controlling the willing need of her cock as she pulled her mate closer by the plump of her perfect flank. “What are you...? What are you doing?”

“You tasted me a lot last time,” Shepard remarked, licking her lips and crouching down enough just above the Omega’s azure, smelling her scent most palpable and gauging her own need and want. Shepard’s hunger for her Omega’s azure came through as clear as the day, Liara feeling overwhelmed as a nervous knot formed in her Matron stomach, eager but timid at the same time. She reeled seriously this time, and Shepard relented, letting her mate ease forward again as she kissed her navel, lips strong but lingering. “It’s only fair I get to taste you back. Open your legs for me, Liara.”

Shepard spoke in her soft and sultry whisper, the one indicative of the original that had pulled the Asari to bed on the _Normandy_ _SR-1_ , the quiet and raw night before Ilos.

Liara complied, feeling helpless not to, Shepard smiled again and left another doting kiss on the lower half of her tummy below the belly button and let her lips raked downward. She still smelled incredible, floral as always, giving Shepard flashes and airs of Thessia where she grew up. The Alpha knew her own masculine and almost dirty musk was much different, untempered and so unfettered, like molten steels through a crucible multiple times to finally clean from the impurities of the earth. But Liara always smelled so incredible, had even so when the Commander first found her on Therum in the failsafe of a Prothean device. She kissed again, lower now at the Asari’s navel, her abdomen shaking a little as she always did, always caught when it was Shepard who craved for her azure’s taste. Much like her scent, Liara’s flavour was just was pure.

“Relax...”

“Just like Hagalaz, and Ilos before?” Liara asked, her fingers dancing over the flat surfaces of the arms of the chair, waiting for Shepard’s tongue or her lips to make the bold move under the crest of her sex and drink from her wetness starting to spread. When Shepard hummed against a kiss planted directly above the tepid Asari’s need, Liara jolted, and felt the need to pull them both in again.

As her Alpha’s lips made contact with her, her eyes flashed and she felt Shepard on a completely other level, the third ever. “Oh... _Shepard..._ ” She breathed.

Their minds joined, like celestial bodies attracted by each other’s gravity well, spiralling in an unsustainable grip of the other, shedding the layers of their composition until their cores were naked. Liara felt nebulous first as the whole surrounding of the cabin utterly dissolved around them, and Shepard took her moment to lunge forward, tasting all she could of her mate’s azure. They fell, Shepard’s hunger getting the better of her, but Liara could sense it, feel it echo back from her core in a feedback loop that began to sustain them both. They were echoes, they were ghosts. The whole cabin had melted away around them like a the outer shell of a star cannibalising itself before an expansion or supernova. Her Alpha felt like that, a supernova. Shepard was instantly warm, a mega-heat burning brightly all around and within Liara herself as hot as a sun, and the Asari equally cool like a sensual heat death far out at the edges of even the universe. There was nothing but the pair of them, something they’d felt so relatively littler compared to other mated pairs of the Omega’s species. T’Soni almost felt like a little girl again, regressing as she tumbled backward in Shepard’s metaphysical embrace.

Time and space warped all around them, unable to know if Liara had hit the bed on her back or if she was simply stuck in an eternal tumble through the cosmos with Shepard holding her, both at her lower half but then in her mind, seemingly all around her. The scent was a profound exposure, an atmosphere giving them weight as both melded together, giving the overwhelming feeling of warm and woody freshness, maybe even nature.

_Goddess... You... I... Taste so good... Touch me here... Let me feel you... Never let go... Where are you? I’m right here. You’re here with me._

Neither of them needed to speak; Liara felt something physical somewhere, but whether it was she or her mate was unclear. Physically they would operate on instinct; that much was coming through as Shepard spread her legs, or what felt like it. Liara followed completely willingly, a sea of pleasure washing over her like a shower of stars and cosmic gasses. Her eyes were still deep and black holes, Shepard’s mirroring as she pulled them deeper, watching stars continuing to explode and singularities swallow light into incredible halos like hollow beacons all around them.

“Shepard... By the Goddess!” Liara felt herself scream as her legs recoiled, her hands somehow involved although she couldn’t fathom when. She could tell she was holding herself, contorting into different positions as Shepard closed in around her, her hunger still prevalent and near ravenous with murderous intent. “Goddess...” Liara cursed hard again with her teeth slamming together as she felt the sensations of Shepard and her own azure mixing deeper on a primal level.

The stillness of warped space around them was no relief, even in its calm.

“Come for me, Liara... I wanna feel you come before I’m yours,” she heard Shepard calling out from the back and front of her mind, the Alpha’s presence and impactful scent still surrounding her and coming from all angles.

Still nebulous, the Omega contorted further, the sense of physical reality still loose like the contents of a soup stirring. She could still tell she was holding her legs, spreading them, holding them back, anything or something at the very least. Shepard was still between her thighs; that much was clear from how each wave of wet pleasure doubled back like a signal reaching into the echoes of the void and then coming back like an expanse of telepathy reaching around. Liara felt pressure as she pushed herself further, still not entirely sure if this was all real of if she was still standing in front of Shepard in the chair and feeling the rush of climbing to orgasm. Shepard could provide no answers, her own eyes as black as coals as she embraced eternity with her mate. Their deep dive saw no end as they tumbled together, wisps of pleasure forcing them both to spiral. Liara could feel even Shepard feeling her mounting climax, each rush as a reaction of delicate movements from the Commander’s tongue. On the orders of her Alpha, Liara tried to clear her head, to assemble some form of her corporeal form but her efforts fell completely flat. All she could feel was her azure balling at her, wrought with mounting relief and Shepard all over and around her, her tongue hitting the folds of need from seemingly every angle.

Like a piece of debris falling through the cosmos, the pair became an unanchored satellite, with no orbit and no allegiance to any heavenly body. Their only pathway was to completion, Liara cooing as her breaths wrecked them both.

She could feel her hands darting for where she thought she could feel her legs, fingers colliding with knotted and incredibly messy feminine hair. Another sensation to her touch sent Liara reeling completely, feeling the touch from her own and Shepard’s perspective. Just to have the blue-skinned fingers running through hair was heavenly, mixed perfectly with Shepard’s technique and the vibrations of her mouth against Liara’s sex, wreaking havoc on her nebulous mind.

“Liara...”

“By the Goddess, Shepard. I’m going to come...” She couldn’t feel how or when, but the sensations were too incredible to deny. Liara felt herself come to visibly shake, her control shattered and her shape taking its own way, desperate for release under Shepard.

Kisses continued, or they felt like them, gnawing nibbles all along the inner hafts of Liara’s thighs, still with a presence against her azure, against her clit. She heaved, her back curling and her tailbone nearly wiggling inside she sensed her Alpha grip and spank at her flank. Liara’s shape betrayed her a moment later when her mate’s lips returned to her own and she drank one final time from her flowing need; a tender and profound bubble burst within the Asari. Before she knew it she was coming all around Shepard’s lips.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she heard her Alpha snarl, her presence shifting in the warp of their private void.

“Sh-Shepard?” Liara gasped, nearly still coming as her partner heaved up her frame and mounted her. She wanted to flip the script, the create a singularity with her fingers and truly tell gravity to fuck off. But her senses were failing, turning into Shepard’s and Liara’s resolve, her resistance was through the floor (wherever that even was anymore). “Shepard!”

“I’m right here; I’m not done, Liara. I need more.”

“Yes.”

“Tell me you want me,” Shepard near ordered her, her tone downright regimental, like the dire moments when she took it with Ashley or with James, knowing she could order them around as much as she needed. With her mate it was somehow more, it was omniscient, knowing when and how Liara would accept or refuse (which she largely never did). “Tell me you want to embrace eternity with me, Liara... You want it like Hagalaz, like Ilos.”

“Goddess, Shepard,” Liara paused, her dead-looking and possessed eyes swallowed by eternity staring straight at her Alpha was a near bewitched smile, knowing her mate could sense and feel everything in and outside of the Asari’s mind. They felt so close, like planets falling into each other’s gravity to be crushed into rings. “Give it to me more than Hagalaz... More than Ilos. Make this our _Normandy_.”

She could feel her Alpha close, kissing and gnawing and smelling up her neck with a dominant, near possessive smile akin to her look right before a rut. Through their melding Liara sensed it; the bugle grazed her azure and throbbed against her folds. Shepard wanted her, needed her, just like a rut. The words rang out in their minds before Shepard could whisper them on a graze of her cheek where the tentacles grooved. _I thought you would never ask..._

_Shepard... Embrace me... Embrace eternity..._

Everything intensified as soon as the each felt the Alpha enter Liara. The penetration was subdued and slick, her wetness and previous orgasm soothingly guiding the Commander in. Liara audibly gasped, moaning her partner’s name in a breathy call, begging for her immediately. Their eternity advanced, their position spiralling and falling across light-years in suspended animation as the pleasure took hold. Shepard’s hard need penetrating her still thirsty azure was inescapable; it was everywhere, they were everywhere. The Omega felt her Commander’s lips forming seals around her shoulders and up her arms. Her head lolled a little, throwing from one end to the next as she continuously felt back flips in her stomach knotting and somersaulting from the presence of her mate deep within her soaking need. It had become a need, more than a want, and a desperate plea to be filled again and again. The lock on the physical door to the cabin was security for the Asari, as her mouth gaped and her cries for relief took on the loud and distinct shape of her Alpha’s namesake. There was no question if anyone could smell them let alone hear them from floors below. And neither woman cared.

All Shepard could feel was the captured lightning of her partner’s mind so fixed to hers and taking a fluid shape like being covered in a water Liara. Her cock throbbed within her Omega, still craving to take her, already full enough to burst. She’d savoured herself for her mate, the need to rut her overtaking as her hips worked on autopilot. Her nature wanted to completely take over, fighting for dominance in a shared mind – Shepard’s hungry tendencies came through Liara as well, as her teeth reacted profoundly, biting her lip and then gnarling for the Alpha, begging for flesh. The Commander obliged, letting her partner clamber all over her, tossing them over and into a roll. On the bed she must have straddled the Alpha, taking her cock to the base and moaning with delicious satisfaction as its offensive hit her deep and in a carnal stupor.

They couldn’t last like this, it was mutually assured destruction guaranteed but neither wanted to stop. Shepard’s nebulous hands worked her lover’s body, holding her hips like the controls of a Kodiak and guiding her mountings. Again and again the Alpha sensed the tip of her appendage hitting deep into her love, swallowed whole by her incessant wetness and eager grips of her slick folds. It drove Shepard near mortally insane with craving of their enigmatic bodies, her own jaw widening to bite and to taste as much of her love as she could escape with. The Asari’s upper bust was too compelling, the presence of her naked bosom inescapable nearly.

“Shepard,” Liara moaned again, her hips bucking to meet her Alpha’s cock. “Shepard... Goddess... I want... I want your knot.”

“Liara... _Fuck_.”

“Oh, Goddess, Shepard. Goddess, give me your knot.”

“Liara... I... You feel so good, I... Fuck!” The Commander welled, her cock throbbing near the precipice of no return as she continued to thrust, near pounding the begging Omega. She couldn’t fulfil, the pressure was so great between them and in their heads - they would burn out. Their fully black eyes focused on each other again like something possessed. “I’m already close, Liara.”

“Please, Shepard... I need it. I need _you_ , Commander...”

It was apparently enough, or perhaps Liara’s control of their shared void was greater than before, and she wished it into the Alpha’s head. Within no time her cock had stiffened within and without the Omega’s azure, soaked with slick and welling to come, to fill her love with seed and cement a reminder of how she was Shepard’s. Her back curved again, Liara’s hips meeting the base again and again as it swelled, perhaps beyond Shepard’s control before long. The Commander struggled, rife with sweat and consumed by the emotions and needs of her mate. She relinquished her throat from her teeth and breathed hard against Liara’s sapphire skin, her texture incredible, and her shapely form perfection.

They could both feel it against themselves and each other; Shepard’s base swelled and hardened into a hungry and needing knot. She was desperate for relief; Liara could feel it entering the tip of her spine and into her mind like a contorting and controlling mist. She breathed deep and gripped around her Alpha’s back determined to take her fully. Shepard’s mind withdrew, absent and emptying of all else aside from Liara and eternity. Meanwhile, her Omega heaved, moaning louder than before and shifted, hungry for the knot she had begged for.

All at once, without any impact on their rut, Shepard felt her whole body tense and release with incredible relief as Liara cried out in a mixture of pain and immense pleasure. The sensation was raw, more so than entering the Asari again, but Liara had taken her. Shepard could hear her all around with every sense as the distinct feeling of that slick pop destroyed her resolve.

“Liara... I’m going to _come_.”

“I know...” Liara gasped, still ravenous for her Alpha’s seed. “I know... Don’t stop.”

Shepard didn’t, couldn’t; she hardly even knew how to like this. Her tensile strength took hold of her and her back seized up while her limbs wrapped around Liara and they fell again. Where to? Neither could comprehend dimensions at this point. They were still falling through space, a slick and incredible black expanse as their bodies became one and both moaned at the other. Shepard’s forehead found space between her lover’s breasts, her heaves coming a lot deeper and from her core as she came, spurts of seed emptying into her Omega and filling her up uncontrollably. It was wet, even dirty, but it was incredible. Liara arched her head too, her breaths falling on her Alpha’s messy crown as she came together, her lower folds gripping onto Shepard’s hefty knot and refusing to let go. Their eyes shone black for a final second.

And they could see the cabin again, the bed underneath them and Liara still straddling the handsome Commander. Whatever had happened to all the sheets had been lost but they remained scattered all over the floor, with the chair haphazard and by the corner sofa piece.

Liara was first to move but Shepard stopped her, not caring for anything else at all. She needed her Asari close, where she could hold her.

“Can we just...”

“Lay down? Of course. Whatever you want Shepard,” T’Soni whispered, still feeling her Alpha inside of her, warming her cock for her. They relaxed and fell into the centre of the bedding, using each other for warmth.

The Commander reached up, her eyes closed and her body a little exhausted from feeling the brunt of three consecutive climaxes, but so euphoric she felt like she was swimming with her Omega. Her hands remembered their tenacity, and reached for the doctor’s rump, gripping with desire. “Shepard?” Liara asked.

“Just... Gimme a couple. And then we’ll check out that Prothean... thing...”

Liara crested her head down and kissed her Alpha sweetly. “I believe it’ll wait until we’re ready.”


End file.
